


A broken nose and a hospital bill

by loves1dkjcp



Category: Janoskians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves1dkjcp/pseuds/loves1dkjcp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau and Skip flip shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A broken nose and a hospital bill

**Author's Note:**

> -Skip's real name is Daniel.  
> -And a little incest depending on how you view it lol.  
> -Who spotted my song reference?  
> -Count how many times you see the word:fucking~  
> -Chaptered or not?

Skip sat in the living room of the apartment he and Beau shared. It was 1:30 in the morning and Beau still hadn't returned from the twins's house.

''This fucker,i'll destroy all his shit if he doesn't get his ass here soon.''

So Skip waited. Usually he woudln't mind Beau hanging out with the twins until ungodly hours of the morning,they're his brothers,but he had cooked a pre-anniversary dinner-no- he _learned_ to cook for their anniversary and Beau wasn't there to eat it,he was pissed. At 1:55,Beau pranced in the house,all smiles and loud talking on the phone,but Skip's not impressed. Beau spots Skip on the couch frowning at him then goes over and kissed his head,continuing with his conversation.

''Yeah I know mate! Jai was total shitfaced! He puked all in my car and all types of other shit! I'll have Skip clean it up.''

Skip heard Luke's loud laughter on the other line and that was it. He jumped up,grabbed Beau's phone and threw it across the room,the smack from it's impact with the wall sounding louder then it should have in the silent room. Skip took a deep breath to cool his ragging nerves and growled out

''Beau..''

''What the fuck Daniel! Why'd you do that you cunt!? The bloody hell is your problem!?''

In Skip's rational mind,he knew that he took things a bit over board,but right now he didn't care. He wanted Beau to know just how upset he was.

''No you're the cunt! It's the fucking day before our anniversary and you're out doing god knows what with the fucking twins man! I cooke- _learned_ to cook for you! And what do I get? You prancing in here like some infernal prince at 2 in the damn morning with a hickey on you neck. You're such a slut,I can't believe you Beau. I fucking hate you.''

As he turned to walk to the room he was suddenly smashed face first into the wall,Beau's hard body pressed tight against his back. Beau's hand was holding Skip's head in place against the wall,preventing any neck movement. Beau leaned in to whisper in Skip's ear,his words coming out cold as stone.

''Don't you ever fucking acuse me of cheating you dirty slut. You hate me? You really fucking hate me,huh?'' He turned skip around and slammed his back into the wall ''I'll give you a reason to hate me bitch.'' He leaned in a licked the blood that had flowed down from Skip's nose to his mouth and grabbed a handful of his hair,yanking his head back ''Get in the room. Now.'' He let go a Skip and sat down on the couch,trying to calm himself and let his rational mind take over.

Skip stood there for a few more seconds,trying to will away the tears. Sure he and Beau fought,but never like this. Skip's glassy eyes shifted over and Beau on the couch,taking in his hunched over form,the frow lines on his coutanance.  ''B-Beau...?'' Beau's head shot over to Skip and his eyes turned even harder than they were before ''Get in the fucking room Daniel! Fix your nose too,you look bloody disgusting!'' 

A tear ran down Skip's cheek and mixed with the blood as he walked to the room. Upon his arrival into the room,he closed and locked the door behind him and made his way to the connected bathroom.  Not wanting to dwell on his demolished appearance,he quickly snapped his nose back in place. The searing pain drew more tears and they cascaded down his cheeks,he refused to make a sound.  He closed his eyes and let the pain pass,then a few minutes later,he took his phone out. He unlocked it and his eyes dewlled on his wallpaper,the picture of he and Beau looking happy almost made him forget what just happened.

Almost.

He shook his head and dialed James' number,hoping his friend would answer. 

Three short rings later,James answered with a drawn out tired ''Helllooooooo...?''

Skip bit his lip,he shouldn't disturb his,but it was too late.

''Hey bro. I was wondering if you could come get me from the house? Take me to the hospital?'' James sounded more awake as he replied ''Yeah sure man. Be there in 15.'' They hung up. Skip went to the room and grabbed his wallet. He would have driven himself,but he could barely see past the tears. He put his shoes on and laid on the bed to wait.

He must have driven off because he woke to the sound of a crash and loud yelling. He got out of bed and quietly exited the room,spotting Beau in the middle of the living room,chest heaving and sweat dripping,quiet,but James' voice booming in the room.

''What the hell do you mean ''broke his nose''!?''

Beau's eyes flashed as his anger grew,he gnarled out ''The fuck does it sound like man!? I broke his fucking nose but you're not taking him anywhere! He's fine,get out.''

Skip felt new tears falling as he whispered out James' name. ''James...'' It wasn't a whisper. Both men heard him and their heads shot over to him. 

''Go back in the room Skip. I'll deal with you later.'' Skip shook his head but wasn't able to say anything as James bellowed ''He is going to the hospital! Look at his fucking nose! You fucking smashed it to pieces you twat!'' He looked over at Skip and held his hand out ''Come here Skip.'' Skip sniffled and slowly walked over to James,watcing Beau the whole time. He reached out and grabbed James' hand as the taller pulled him behind himself. ''It's like that Skip? A year,huh? Fuck you.'' Skip gripped a handful of James' shirt,he didn't want to talk to Beau so he whipsered to James ''Please...lets go..'' James nodded and walked to the door,skip close behind. ''If you walk out that door it's over. You hear me!? It's over Daniel!'' Skip didn't say a thing and closed the door behind himself. James turned and gently pressed Skip into the wall next to the door,trying not to scare the already shooken up elder. ''Skip listen to me. I know you love him,you gave up so much to be with him,but if he's breaking your nose then he's just not right for you. You don't need to tell me what happened,I dont care. But whatever it is,whatever the argument was about,he obviously can't control himself. Did you hit him first or atleast back?'' Skip shook his head,he could never hit Beau. ''Okay then. I know you probably wont leave him,but try not to piss him off,you know how he is,what happened tonight proves that he's a bit out of it. I love you,you're my bro and I don't wanna pick you up next time because he's cut your arm off. Got me?'' Skip hugged James tight,wrapping his arms around his neck ''Thank you James....for everything.'' James pulled him closer,his arms going around his waist as if on auto drive ''No prob. Bros gotta look out for eachother,right? Now let get you to the hospital,your nose is freaking me out.'' Skip gave a small laugh,James could always make a joke out of any situation. 

They walked to James' car,and he let skip in. Skip sat in his seat and pulled his knees up to his chest,thinking of what he'd say to Beau later. 

* * *

 

They arrived at the hospital and Skip got all signed in. 

He sat in James's lap as they waited,he really needed to be held by someone.

It had been a 20 minute wait but when they got into the room,the doctor's eyes widened. 

''Bloody hell man. What happened?'' Skip looked down so James decided to answer for him ''Spouse fight.''

The doctor nodded and had skip go to the x-ray room where a nurse also asked the same question.

He went back to the room and sat on the table,the doctor had went to process the x-rays. James had scooted his chair up in front of Skip and patted his knee ''It'll be okay bro. The doc'll fix you up just like new. Can you smell anything?'' Skip shook his head again,Beau had really fucked his nose up.

The doctor walked back into the room and put the x-rays up to the light machine. He studied it for a minute then said ''Well,it's not broken,but it is awfully swollen.'' Skip shook his head ''No it was broken. I snapped it back in place. Second broken nose.'' James piped up ''You did that all by yourself mate?'' Skip nodded ''Yeah. Like i said,second broken nose.'' The doctor looked between the two ''Well since you already did half of my job for me,i'll get your cast ready.'' He walked out and James stood up,reaching out to cup Skip's cheek ''Daniel,stay with me tonight. I'll drive you back in the morning but you needa let Beau cool off tonight.'' Skip nodded and hugged James again ''Thanks bro. 'ppriciate it.'' The doctor walked back in and James moved,as teh doctor got to work.

* * *

Skip laid in James' bed,James was cooking them a really late/super early breakfast.

His phone beeped,and he picked it up,expecting it to be Beau.

''Hello?''

''Skip! Beau's on a rampage! Where the fuck are you!?''

Skip sat up suddenly,his head spinnng ''I'm with James. Whats wrong with him?''

He heard Beau in the background screaming,plates crashing ''He's pissed! Something about your nose and James but fucking get over here! Jai and I can't hold him down much longer!''

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he got up ''Be there soon.'' He hung up and went to get James ''Take me home.''

* * *

As they pulled up to the apartment,they heard the yelling and crashing of belongings. Skip jumped out of the car and walked to the door quickly,checking to see if it was unlocked.

It was.

He pushed the door opened and was met with Luke's wild eyes ''Fucking bastard locked Jai in the closet! Get him out,i'll calm bat shit down!'' Skip grabbed the spare closet key from behind the umbrealla holder and let Jai out then went to the source of the comotion. He ran into the kitchen and saw Beau on the table,throwing plates at Luke as he tried to get him to come down. ''Beau! Beau stop it!'' Beau's eyes shot over to Skip. It was dead silent at this point. He jumped down, and stalked over to skip,reaching out for him. Skip pulled away and stared straight in his eyes,his emotions all being taken over by rage. ''You dickhead. Don't go mistreating the fucking twins because you're mad at me! You coud have fucking killed Luke! You locked Jai in a closet,and you've broken everything! You take everything to far! Breaking my nose and destroying our home is one thing,but almost killing your brother is another.'' He looked around at the mess ''Luke give me a broom.'' Luke ran to the pantry and retuned with the broom. Skip took it,''All of you out.'' James piped up ''I'll be out in the car.'' Skip nodded ''I'll be out in a minute.'' They all filed out,as the door closed,Skip began to speak. ''You're so immature. You went about this as a child,not just any child but a maniac.'' He handed Beau the broom ''This broom isn't only for the house. No. It's a hint to you,clean up your act,Beau. You may have ended us,but this is me telling you that I no longer want to see you until you cut yourself off a piece of act right.'' He turned to walk away then called over his shoulder ''Don't worry about my stuff. I'll buy more.'' And he walked out of Beau's life.

* * *

Three weeks felt like a life time without Beau.

He was staying with James,the other kind enough to share his bed and clothes with him. The twins would come over often,Jai'd give him reports on Beau and his behavior. He'd try to tell himself that he didn't care,that Beau was just someone in the past,someone that he used to know,but his heart would not allow it. He lay there in bed,his hand resting over his heart,something Beau would do when they cuddled,as James walked into the room. ''Mate...how you feeling today?'' Skip looked over and smiled at him lightly '' 'm good bro.'' James nodded ''Thats great. Come out here for a while,yeah?'' He tured and walked off. Skip got up after a minute and toddled into the living room,eyes downcast. 

''Dunno if you're ready for this,but Beau is here for you.''

Skip's eyes wandered over to James then to the person next to him ''Beau...'' Beau walked closer to him ''Baby...babe i'm sorry,alright?'' He stopped once he was arms length away ''I know....I know i'm bat shit crazy,and I understand if you hate me,but I really.....really want you back. I love you,so much. I told myself i'd treat you right,i'd treasure you,and it was the day before our 1 years.'' He reaches out and cups Skip's face,running his thumb over Skip's now healed nose ''I love you...with my whole heart,and soul,and organs and shit'' Skip laughed at that and thought _'way to ruin the apology Beau'_ ''but what i really wanna say is i'm in love with you. My whole thought process if you,my heart is you,I love you. I want to be with you forever. I know it'll take some time,but I want to marry you. You need to forgive me first,but I re-'' he was cut off with lips. Skip was so overwhelmed that he just kissed him.

After a few minutes,skip broke away and smiled ''Im in love with you too bobo bear.'' His arms snaked around his neck,Beau's arms going around his waist ''But before we can go home and have mad make up sex'' he pulled the hospital bill from his hat and handed it to him ''Pay that.'' he kissed Beau's cheek as laughed as Beau's eyes widened at the number. He pulled away from the hug and sat on the couch. ''Now get out,James is making me food and you can't have any~'' He smiled at Beau,knowing that the other sensed his teasing tone. ''I'll come and get you late babe. Gunna pay they bill and get you something nice.'' He leaned down and kissed Beau's head,ruffling his messy hair ''Be prepared for tonight~'' He walked out,glad to have his skip back.

* * *

End

 


End file.
